Now That We're Done
by Dark.And.Loveless
Summary: Naruto cheats on Hinata. They break up. Hinata still has feelings for him. He doesn't towards her. She gets over him and starts dating Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto finds out he does have feeling towards her. But it's too late. Now that we're done- Metro station!


"Is t-there something w-wrong?" She asked, making me not want to tell her.

_She's just a friend you see,_

_You always agree_

_You know, I lie_

_But you still trust me_

_And you, believed, with so much hope_

_But I'm, the one, that let you go_

"Uh, well Hinata-chan...I'm sorry but I cheated on you." I said. Looking into those wide innocent eyes, I just knew I did something I would regret. "I-it's over." I walked away leaving a sobbing Hinata.

"N-no N-n-n-naruto-kun! I love you! P-please!" She ran over to me, clinging to my arm. She was shaking. Hinata had never done anything this bold before. "N-naruto-kun... p-p-please. D-don't leave me!" Her grip on my arm tightened. I let out a sigh and ripped my arm away from her grip.

"I'm sorry. Bye Hinata." I ran away from the area.

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

"W-why N-naruto-kun..? Why w-w-would you l-leave me a-all alone?" Hinata said between sobs. She cried and cried and cried for hours.

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

_Whoa..._

_Everybody get down!_

_Whoa..._

_Everybody get down!_

She calmed down and walked herself to her house.

**--0-1-*3*weeks*later*-01--**

"_H-hi Naruto-kun.."_ she said, her voice with something I never heard in it. Something.. I think it was, laughter.

"Hey Hinata.. so how are you?" What else was I supposed to say? What say: "Why the hell do you sound so happy?" was I supposed to say that?

"_Mm! I'm great!_" she giggled and mumbled a soft "stop". Was she with someone? Did she get a new boyfriend?

"So who's there?" I asked. She wouldn't be giggling for nothing. I know Hinata inside and out.

"_U-uh.. n-no one! W-well got to g-go! I love you... and I always will._" and she hung up. Her sister must've been having a tickle fight with her again.

_You still call my phone_

_cause you still want me_

"Isn't Hinata getting annoying?" asked Lee. He was pacing in circles. I muttered a soft "I think she has someone new" under my breath.

"Yeah.. really annoying." I replied. I really didn't want to worry him. He was the friend who actually cared. Unlike my best friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha.

_I'll tell my friends you're so annoying_

"Damn! Shit! Fuck! HELL!" Hinata said, kicking and punching the walls of her room. Crystalline tears fell from her eyes. "I-I still love you Naruto-kun... I still love you.." She let out soft sobs as the old memories came rushing back to her. She never felt this way before.

_You'll cry _

_You'll curse_

_When you're alone_

"Yes, really Hinata." I said, making her snort out a giggle. Which was cute, for her.

She giggled again. _"Y-you're so lying! Ha-ha. I can t-tell!" _She said, thinking of my story as a lie.

I gave her a fake gasp. "How dare you think I'm lying!" She let out more of those cute giggles when she heard what I had to say.

"_W-well, how dare y-you lie!_" I smiled at her small come back. She was just to cute to talk to or make laugh.

"How dare you... um... stutter!" I said being as stupid as I could. She started to laugh. A lot. She snorted between each laugh.

"_H-how dare you l-listen to m-my s-st-stutter!_" She said still laughing and snorting. I laughed along with her but without snorting. She was so cute.

_You'll laugh_

_You'll flirt_

_When you're on the phone_

"Are you sure you're OK?" Sasuke asked. Helping the sobbing Hyuuga, up off the couch. She looked into the dark Onyx orbs in front of her.

"N-no.." She said, more tears making their way down her cheeks. Hinata wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and dug her face into his chest. He waited for her to take herself away but, she never did. He wrapped both his strong arms around her. He let her cry and cry in his arms. She kept repeating Naruto while she was crying.

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

"Th-Thanks Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, giving him a peck on the cheek. She blushed and she could have sworn that Sasuke had a light blush on his cheeks. "Sasuke-k-kun?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking into the Hyuuga girl's innocent lavender eyes.

"I-I think I l-like you." she whispered, Sasuke hadn't heard what she said. His face came closer.

"What was that?" he asked, his face inches from hers. She blushed madly and stepped back.

"I-I l-l-like you." she replied, a little louder this time. Sasuke's eyes widened just a bit.

"You like me?" he asked, making sure she wasn't lying. She nodded her head.

"Y-yes."

_Now that we're done_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I lie_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

_Whoa..._

_Everybody get down!_

_Whoa..._

_Everybody get down!_

"S-Sasuke! W-what was t-that for?" Hinata squeaked, poking her head out of Sasuke's chest. He had poked both sides of her hips.

"For being so damn cute and sexy..." he purred the last part into her ear causing her to blush.

"S-Sasuke-kun! ….... I-I'm not sexy..." she said, stuffing her face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pulled her head out from his chest and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Once Sasuke pulled away, every person around them noticed a crimson red Hinata.

"You **are **sexy Hina-hime." He said, slinging one arm around her shoulders.

I growled. Hinata with Sasuke? My best friend with my ex? What the hell is wrong with him!? Why would he want her? H'm? Why? Sure I cheated on her but, that doesn't mean I still like her. Does it?

_And Now I see you _

_with him_

_and it was nothing like I thought it'd be_

_And Now I see you _

_with him_

_and it was nothing like I thought it'd be_

"Sasuke... kun.." I heard Hinata moan. She was in Sasuke's room which was in my apartment because we lived together. He was fingering her right in my face! At least thats what I think he was doing. Hinata would be screaming if Sasuke had fucked her so yeah, that was my guess.

"Hina-hime... how 'bout we go all the way?" Sasuke said over laboring breaths. She gasped.

"T-tonight? A-are we r-ready?" She said, voice so full of innocence.

"No. Tomorrow at your place?" he asked, being as cute as possible. (Hinata thinks hes cute)

"U-uh... a-ano.. o-OK." she whispered until she let out a huge moan again.

_(and I would break down)_

_and now I see you _

_with him (For you)_

_and it was nothing like I thought it'd be_

_(and I would break down)_

_and now I see you _

_with him (For you)_

_and it was nothing like I thought it'd be_

**--0-1-*1 month Later*-0-1--**

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke!!" Hinata yelled, barging into my apartment. Sasuke ran out of his room and in a second he had Hinata in his arms.

"What is it?" he asked, surprisingly happy.

"I am! I-I am! Sasuke-kun I am! I-I'm pregnant!" she yelled, crying in Sasuke's arms. After their first time... and he got Hinata pregnant!

"i love you, Sasuke-kun..." she said falling asleep on Sasuke's shoulder.

_Now that were done _

_I'm so sorry_

_why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that were done _

_I'm so sorry_

_why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

_Now that were done _

_I'm so sorry_

_why did I lie?_

_I'm so sorry_

_I know I hurt you_

_I know I hurt you_

**--0-1-*2 years later*-0-1--**

"Hinata.... I'm sorry.." I walked away from her apartment which now held her, Sasuke, and their two daughters Kiyomi and Katsumi.

_**The End**_


End file.
